Dance of the Dragon Slayer
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: Couldn't come up with a better title. Most Mature fic I've ever written really. It took ages to do. So to sum it up Natsu has been feeling strange and asks Gajeel for help and then with his 'help' he remembers what Igneel said to him and has to go see Lucy straight away expect Lucy's not there so he waits and then things happen.


The Dance of the Dragon Slayer.

For several days now the young fire Dragon slayer had been feeling different. Feelings were stirring in him that he didn't fully understand. He had remember vaguely that Igneel had said something about this but he couldn't remember, probably because he was young he struggled to pay attention to anything that wasn't slayer magic. But now he really wished he had paid more attention especially when he was around a certain blonde celestial wizard.

Whenever he was around her, his blood felt like it was boiling causing a pang in his groin, his heart would beat faster and his palms would becoming sweaty. He really didn't understand what was going on and he had one of two choices to make, try and wait it out but that was looking less likely by the hour and his only other choice was asking for advice from Gajeel and the master. That would be embarrassing especially with the slightly older dragon slayer giving him advice, if only he could remember those words of his father all those years ago.

Sighing he pushed himself off the bar stool he had been sitting and made his way over to the metal slayer.

"Gajeel?" Natsu gulped nervously

"WHAT Salamander?" Gajeel snapped

"Well um I'm er um experiencing some er issues" Natsu stuttered

"What kind of issues?" Gajeel asked smirking

"Personal like, I feel um different every time I'm around Lucy" Natsu huffed he really didn't enjoy talking about this to cocky metal head about this but he after weighing up his options between the master and the metal head, the metal head seemed the best way to go.

"Your mating instinct is awaken, let me guess you're feeling sweating, your heart is beating faster and your blood well would be hotter than usual" Gajeel grinned, and to each of those Natsu had nodded in defeat.

With hearing those two words from Gajeel he could remember the words that Igneel had said to him all those years ago.

'_Now Natsu this is very important so listen carefully, when you grow up, now this could be any age from 15 you'll meet someone, now this someone is your mate, you'll know it's her as you'll start to feel sweaty and nervous, your heart will beat faster, your blood will begin to boil and your urge to protect her will increase. _

_Now the most important thing is to mate with your love as soon as you can, why because the longer you hold off the worse it will become for you and eventually you may lose all control and rape her or you could kill her. Now the mating its self will be more passionate than just human intercourse and you'll also have to do is mark her as your own. Now that is important why because once she's known to be a dragon slayer's mate other male dragon slayers will be after her, until they find their mate and other males will also be a threat. So Natsu when you find her hurry and mate because any man during that time is threat and for the first few days after mating you'll feeling more protective however it will still be present in life, during life threaten situations but it will ease around other no threatening males, like your friends you'll make as you grow up' _

So he would have to mate with Lucy soon otherwise he could lose it, that scared him he loved Lucy and he didn't want to force her but he didn't want to lose her either he only had one thing to do, go to hers and tell her how he feels and hopefully she'll expect him and returned the feelings that he has for her.

"Flame head!" the metal head yelled waking Natsu up from his deep thoughts

"What" Natsu cried back.

"You were spacing out and if I were you I would go find Lucy and tell her before you lose it" Gajeel laughed

Natsu for once didn't respond instead he just walked away and out the guild towards Lucy's house so he could finally tell her how he felt about her, what he meant to her and how he could lose it if he don't tell her.

Jumping up and climbing through the window he wasn't surprised to find it empty so like usual if he had arrived when Lucy was out he crawled into her bed wrapping himself in her vanilla and cinnamon sent duvet. He loved that smell and well with it filling his senses he quickly fell asleep breathing in her sent as he waited for her to return.

He woke to the sound of a door clicking shut. Lucy was home he could smell her and that strong sent made him groan ever so slightly. He wanted her and he wanted and needed her now.

Lucy had first of gone into her room to put down her newly bought purchases, some skimpy underwear she had bought for when she would finally have the guts to tell Natsu how she felt. Little did she know that the dragon slayer was in her room ready to tell her just how he felt. At least the feeling was mutual.

She left her bedroom not noticing that a pink haired salamander was in her bed. When he had made sure she was out of the room he crawled out of the bed and couldn't help but smirk when he saw the bag and couldn't resist peeking inside. He smirked and blushed as he pulled out what to him looked to be dental floss, 'do girls really wear these?' he thought smirking at little at how skimpy this black lacy 'underwear' was.

Smirking he pocketed the undergarment and headed into the kitchen. Lucy was standing with her back to him and didn't hear him approaching. He smirked as he got to right up behind her without her noticing and even still when he was able to place his lips on her neck. Immediately she shirked and punched whoever it was that had 'kissed' her neck.

"Ouch" Natsu sighed rubbing his cheek

"Natsu?" Lucy asked shocked she really hadn't meant to hit the intruder so hard but it scared her so bad she had almost had a heart attack.

"Yeah" Natsu grumbled

"WHAT the hell though you almost gave a heart attack" Lucy sighed

"Sorry I couldn't help it you see you don't know what effect you have on me and your sent so intoxicating" Natsu said blushing deeply, causing the stellar mage to blush a deep crimson too.

"Wwwhat do you mean by that?" Lucy stuttered blushing further

"Well um you see I'm I er I" pausing to take a deep sigh he finally said "yourmymate" it was so fast Lucy hadn't a clue what she had heard.

"What was that?" Lucy asked still blushing

"Um I meant to say is I want you to be my mate" Natsu finally explained without tripping up, he was blushing but he didn't feel too bad about saying it.

"Your mate?" Lucy blushed even deeper

"Yes I love you so much it hurts and since I'm a dragon slayer we dragons mate for life and well your sent is calling me so I need you to be my mate otherwise I could lose it and do something I would regret"

"Natsu I love you too" The stellar mage whispered her blush paling a little.

With those 5 magic words out in the open Natsu wasted no time in claiming her lips, for a steamy and hot passionate kiss.

"Mate with me tonight I need you Lucy I don't want to lose you but I could if I don't claim you as my mate other dragon slayers will try and come after you now that we've kissed" Natsu almost begged.

"Natsu make me your mate I want to be with your forever, claim me" Lucy sighed feeling his hot breath against her skin.

That was all he needed to hear. Scooping her up into his arms he dragged her to her bed and gently placed her down as he leaned over her pressing his lips hungrily against hers. Her hands came up to his chest where she pulled on the zip of his top and began to unzip his top. Forcing him to shrug it off without breaking the kiss as her hands returned to his chest her fingers roaming over his bear skin making her shiver.

"Luce" Natsu groaned as her fingers tweaked his nipple.

"You like" Lucy smirked moving down to place a kiss there.

"Yeah" Natsu breathed and pushed her back down so he could claim her lips once more as he got to work on removing her top. Once the garment was out the way and she was left in just her silky pink and black lace bra. Natsu gazed at her in wonder, but he still wanted more, reaching round his fingers traced the seams of her bra and finding the hook he swiftly unhooked it. Her large chest springing free and Natsu couldn't help but stare as the stellar blushed deeply. Cautiously he moves towards her again quickly capturing lips before he trailed them down her warm creamy skin, nipping and sucking as he went before he reached her chest. She whimpered as he took her right breast into her mouth his tongue teasing her twat nipple.

This was all too much, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would give out and she let out a shirk as his fingers dipped below the waist band of her skirt. She was a little too ticklish there.

"Ticklish are we?" Natsu smirked as he turned his attention to her neglected left breast. He traced his fingers over the same spot and again making the blonde squeal and giggle all at once. He the hooked his fingers on the skirt and in one quick pull it was off, discarded into some random corner of the room. Now with his thumbs hooking in to the matching pair of panties she sat up. 'Hold on this isn't fair' she thought 'I'm in nothing but my panties and he's still fully clothed from the waist down something has to be done' she smirked.

Her hand clasped over his pulling him back up to kiss him. While she distracted him with her kiss she slipped her hands down to his white pants. Hooking her thumbs under the waist band she pushed them down and he wriggled to help her get them off. She blushed deeper as his boxers had gone with them and she laid eyes upon his manhood and it was big so she will admit though never to the dragon slayer though that she was rather scared of it.

Could she be blamed though, this was the first time really laying eyes upon a man (well expect for Gray but that was normal for him and well she had never actually looked). He was big and she was scared but she wanted this. Ever since she realised just how much she loved him she had wanted this and now it was happening.

She shirked a little as his fingers returned to her panties, hooking his thumbs under and with a deliberate stare he pulled them down very slowly almost to tease the blonde further. Once the last item of cloth was discarded god knows where he couldn't help but lean down and take a deep breath. Breathing in the intoxicating smell of her that he quickly felt drunk upon he just had to taste.

Lucy gasped as his tongue darted into her nether lips.

"Luce you smell and taste wonderful" Natsu said between breathes and Lucy's only response was to blush and give him a quick thump on the head with her clenched fingers. But as she done that his hair tickled her women hood and she let out a giggle.

"What?" Natsu asked lifting his face from her nether regions.

"It tickles your hair it tickles when you do that" Lucy said having to gasp for breath as Natsu returned to his previous job, his smirk only growing more. Lucy's hands threaded through his salmon pink locks encouraging him to keep going. It was sweet torture for the blonde and she had a thought that she should repay the dragon slayer for this. Reaching down she brushed the tips of her fingers across the head of his length. He shuddered slightly at her cool touch and a moan escaped as her fingers firmly wrapped around him. Teasingly slow Lucy started run her finger along his length.

For Natsu it was pure torture how slow she was running her hand down his manhood.

"Luce" Natsu groaned and as her fingers came away for the first time he took that opportunity to flip her over, his manhood brushing her inner thigh. Capturing her lips for a searing quick kiss before he drove into her core. She let out a whimper of pain as he entered and immediately Natsu stilled, not moving even though he wanted to.

"Luce you alright?" Natsu asked fully of worry

"Yeah I'm alright you can move now" Lucy replied her face no longer contorted in pain.

Natsu began moving at a slow pace, breaking her barrier after a deeper but still slow thrust. Lucy screeched in pain as the thin membrane broke and Natsu's movements stilled once more.

"Lucy are you sure you're alright?" Natsu asked again

"Yeah I'm fine now you can keep moving its starting to feel good" Lucy said smiling.

That was all he needed, he started of slow again before his pace began to increase as Lucy began whimpering in pleasure, her moans becoming louder as she started to move with him. Pleasure began building within it growing stronger by the second. Moans and groans building in a ever growing chorus of the night.

Eventually the build of pressure erupted in a euphoria of bliss as the two of them climaxed seconds with in one another and that was when Natsu sunk his teeth into the junction between Lucy's collarbone and neck marking her as his own. They were panting heavily as they came down from their high as they tried to get their breathe back.

"Luce I love you" Natsu whispered as he pulled away only to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close so her head rested against his chest.

"Natsu I love you too" Lucy sighed before her breathing steadied and she fell into sleep. A soft chuckle escaped Natsu before pulling her closer and following her into dream land.

The following morning a little blue cat was sat at the windowsill smirking and giggling away to his self as he watched the newly formed couple sleeping naked with their limbs intertwined. It was so funny he had to share it with the rest of the guild especially with Mira. Quickly Happy flew off toward the guild in a fit of giggles hoping that the couple wouldn't wake before he gets back.

The sound of girlish laughter filled the air and it was enough to wake the sleeping dragon. His eyes fluttered open to find the most perfect face covered in golden hair he smiled and was about to lean forward to kiss the tip of Lucy's nose when the laughing become louder and he pulled further away from Lucy to find several pair of eyes staring at them in amusement. Blushing deeply he grabbed the covers and pulled them over Lucy and himself. Lucy stirred at the sudden extra warmth and opening her eyes she smiled seeing Natsu watching her with his slightly redden face. She leaned a forward and pressed a kiss to his nose he smiled softly.

However the giggling then reached Lucy's ears and reaching out she pulled the covers off her and Natsu's face and finding her friends smiling and laughing at the couple that were naked in bed. Lucy blushed deeply pulling the covers up and over their heads again trying her best to recover from the embarrassment however she was sure she would never live it down.

Finally the laughing stopped and the sound of the front door clicking shut shortly followed. The couple that were still hiding under the covers occasionally exchanging soft kisses were able to breathe a sigh of relief as they pulled the covers off their heads and found themselves alone.

By the time they reached the guild it was full of the usual chatter but the subjects weren't varied like they usually were, they were all about the couple that had just walked through the door hand in hand.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the guild cheered as they walked in. Lucy's face flushed a deep red as Natsu was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Lu-chan, Natsu" Mira called from the bar smiling brightly at the couple as they made their way through the guild hall.

"Hey Mira" Natsu grinned as Lucy was still a flame red

"So last night then how was it?" Mira giggled her face slightly redden further.

"MIRA THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lucy screeched blushing even deeper and the guild look at her in shock. Natsu was laughing his head off at her outburst and slyly waved a hand to Mira to come closer.

"It was amazing" Natsu beamed and it earned a slap from Lucy she had heard after all.

"Hey Luce" Gray greeted as he made his way up to the bar and very quickly a growl was emitting from Natsu as he stood up his hands pulling Lucy towards him as Gray approached.

"Oh hey Natsu I see you finally told Lucy how you felt" Gray smiled extending his hand only for Natsu to bat it away.

"Back off" Natsu growled his arm tighten around Lucy.

"Natsu its okay he won't hurt me anyway everyone already knows I'm yours" Lucy added hoping to diffuse the tension that was slowly rising. Yet it didn't help Natsu pushed Lucy behind him and grabbed at Gray.

Something had to be done and Lucy did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Natsu's arm turning him harshly towards him and kissed him. It took a few seconds but he eventually responded. When they pulled away Lucy was blushing deeper than ever as the whole guild had been witness to the whole thing. At least it proved to Natsu that she was his and no one else and he allowed Gray then to take up a perch at the bar as long as he was between Lucy and Gray.

"So when's the wedding then" Mira asked as she place the strawberry shake Lucy had just order in front of the stellar mage.

"We're already married" Natsu grinned as he clasped his hand over Lucy's as she blushed deeply.

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted, attracting the attention of the entire guild hall.

"When we mated last night was basically us getting married that's how it is for dragons" Natsu explained feeling stupid for having to in the first place, he thought Lucy should know about this already now that they were together.

"Come on Flame head every girl dreams of the day they will walk down the aisle in some stupidly expensive dress, come on we grew up with Erza after all" Gray laughed at the 'dumb' pink haired salamander. The so called dumb salamander got up and turned to face Lucy head on as he sunk down onto one knee. If Lucy was anything like Erza then they would have to go through with the whole white wedding.

"If you're anything like Erza then I best ask you probably, will you Lucy Heartfilia marry me properly?" Natsu asked a wide smile still on his face. 'Yeah Gray that showed you' Natsu thought smirking ever so slightly at the thought. But that smirk was wiped clean off his face as Lucy whacked him on the head.

"Yes" Lucy replied eventually after making sure she left a mark on his head.

After recovering from the knock Natsu stood back up and wrapped his arms around Lucy and spun her around and when he finally stopped he pressed a kiss to her waiting lips with the sound of the whole guild cheering. Pulling apart though Lucy hit him once more though as he hadn't gotten her a ring.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked, Mira and Gray were both trying to stop themselves form laughing at what Natsu had clearly forgotten

"You mister did not get me a ring" Lucy declared as Gray finally started laughing.

"Shut it Gray" Natsu barked.

'Great I have to get a ring too ugh human concepts are so stupid' Natsu thought as he took Lucy's hand as they headed to the jobs board after all he would need some money if he had to buy a ring.

The end for now. I may do a fanFic to relate to this one.


End file.
